1. (a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight unit including a current deviation compensating unit, and a display device.
2. (b) Description of the Related Art
As display devices, a flat panel display device with a small thickness has been a trend after a cathode-ray tube type display device and a projection type display device. The flat panel display device is manufactured by various methods and a representative example thereof is a liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal display as a non-emissive display device includes a backlight unit as an essential component. The backlight unit has used a fluorescent lamp such as an existing cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) and has used even a light emitting diode (“LED”) having low power consumption and generating a small amount of heat, as a light source.
The LED is used by a unit of a unit LED array in which a plurality of small LEDs are arranged in series and several unit LED arrays are generally used in one backlight unit. Since the LEDs have different element characteristics (e.g., a resistance value, a voltage drop (Vf) value, and the like), although one unit LED array including the plurality of LEDs also includes the same number of LEDs, the unit LED arrays have different element characteristics (e.g., a whole voltage drop (Vf) value). If the LEDs do not emit light uniformly by controlling the different characteristics, a display quality of the display device deteriorates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.